


Apenas um pesadelo

by cohen_stan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apoio, Fluffy, M/M, Pesadelos, atsumu tem pesadelos, eles são fofos, nishinoya é realmente fofo e bom, não sei o que colocar aqui, soft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohen_stan/pseuds/cohen_stan
Summary: na qual atsumu acaba tendo um pesadelo, mas nishinoya está lá para cuidar dele
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 3





	Apenas um pesadelo

**Author's Note:**

> ei, eu realmente amo esse shipp mesmo sendo tão desconhecido, há tão poucas fanfics na categoria e eu fico muito triste com isso :((  
> eles são muito fofos e eu quero enchê-los de amor!!  
> faz algum tempo que não sei o que é escrever algo fluffy, desculpe se não ficar de fato tão bom assim  
> de todas as formas eu tentei  
> e não está betado, desculpem qualquer erro!!
> 
> boa leitura!!

Atsumu acordou bruscamente, sentando-se em sua cama. Sua respiração estava pesada, em sua garganta parecia haver um nó, seus olhos ardiam e as lágrimas deslizavam por suas bochechas. As cenas de seu pesadelo ainda estavam vivas, fazendo-o olhar para os lados, desesperado, e o breu que preenchia seu quarto não ajudava em nada. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto a sensação de quase morte ainda lhe rondava, lembrando de todo o pânico de estar se afogando. Soluços irrompiam seus lábios enquanto as lágrimas vinham com cada vez mais rapidez.

“‘Tsumu?” Nishinoya parecia um pouco desnorteado ao levantar seu rosto e encarar o namorado. Agitou-se, procurando ligar o abajur e segurar as mãos trêmulas do outro. “Ei, o que aconteceu?”

“T-Tive um pesadelo, eu… E-eu estava me afogando, pareceu tão real…” ele soluçou, sentindo o aperto do namorado em sua mão aumentar.

“Certo, foi apenas um pesadelo, amor. Nada daquilo é real, ok? Estou aqui com você, do seu lado.”

Nishinoya puxou-o delicadamente para mais perto, abraçando-o e deixando a cabeça dele repousar em seu peito. Atsumu ainda chorava baixinho, retribuindo o abraço com toda a força do mundo. Apesar de se sentir seguro sendo embalado pelo namorado, aquele formigamento ainda estava lá, não o deixando esquecer. Não era sempre que tinha pesadelos que o faziam chorar feito uma criança assustada, mas quando tinha eram os piores. Miya até mesmo tinha aversão de ir a praia por conta do mar, era um de seus maiores e piores medos, o som das ondas lhe deixava extremamente inquieto.

Os dedos finos de Yuu deslizaram pelos fios dourados do namorado em um carinho delicado, tentando acalmá-lo. “Já passou, eu to aqui.” reforçou, ouvindo-o fungar. “Nós podemos assistir algum desenho e tomar chocolate quente, tudo bem?” indagou, sabendo que Atsumu dificilmente conseguiria voltar a dormir até de manhã.

“N-não quero incomodar” Atsumu murmurou ainda choroso. “Só preciso me acalmar.”

“Você nunca vai me incomodar, amor, você sabe.” Miya afastou-se do namorado, encarando a expressão banhada de ternura que Nishinoya tinha para consigo. Nishinoya segurou o rosto alheio com cuidado, depositando um beijo casto na testa. “Nós podemos assistir Hora de Aventura, uh?”

“E o nosso treino amanhã? Quer dizer, hoje.”

“Tenho certeza que vão perdoar um pequeno atraso do melhor levantador de todo o Japão.”

“Amor…” resmungou, fungando, soando levemente envergonhado. “Hora de Aventura parece bom ‘pra mim.”

“Ótimo.”

Os dois se levantaram, partindo para a cozinha. Moravam juntos fazia um ano, quando decidiram que seria melhor ter um lugar só deles, invés de ficar dependendo dos dormitórios do time de vôlei que jogavam juntos. Nishinoya sentia-se realizado, tinha uma vida muito boa ao lado do namorado levantador.

Atsumu abraçou-o por trás, descansando sua cabeça na do menor, observando-o preparar seus chocolates quentes. Amava tanto seu pequeno líbero que nem mesmo conseguia explicar em palavras, ele era seu porto-seguro, a pessoa por quem seria capaz de capturar as estrelas. Sentiu os dedos finos e levemente gélidos do namorado se enroscarem nos seus, ouvindo um cantarolar baixo.

“Eu amo você, Yuu” declarou, beijando os cabelos castanhos com carinho.

“Também amo você, Tsum, muito” Nishinoya suspirou, fazendo carinho nas mãos alheias.

Após o momento carinhoso, Nishinoya apressou-se em terminar os chocolates quentes, enchendo o de Atsumu de marshmallows - sabia que ele amava os travesseiros fofos. Eles se aninharam no sofá, uma coberta fofa embolando-os, que já estava ali aliás, enquanto ligavam a tevê e colocavam em uma maratona de Hora de Aventura. Atsumu estava no meio das pernas de Nishinoya, que tinha a mão livre fazendo carinho nos cabelos loiros, com sua caneca em mãos e os olhos castanhos fixos na tevê.

As coisas pareciam calmas e em seus devidos lugares. Miya se sentia bem, não tinha mais aquela sensação rondando-o, na verdade, sentia-se bastante seguro e feliz estando ali, agarrado com Yuu enquanto riam das palhaçadas do desenho infantil. Seu coração estava aquecido ao pensar que sempre que precisasse teria com quem contar, e ficava mais ainda por saber que Nishinoya sempre estaria lá.

**Author's Note:**

> espero que tenham gostado!!  
> bebam bastante água e se cuidem <3


End file.
